Mistake
by Briteflame14
Summary: Hi guys I'm really excited. This is my first story. Hope you like it. Please review :)


X-Men

Episode: Mistake

Hey guys this is my first story im writing. I hope you like it. Im super nervouse about it. Please comment

( I named X23 Echo Summers, Scott's little sister. I made her up. She screams super loud and she keeps gaining powers then and now. I made her to be one of the most powerful mutants. If she doesn't touch Rogue that is. She is super mean and sassy, her best friend, Rouge. She wears black and tries to do whatever she can to get someone annoyed a trillion times a day. She has bright green eyes and attracts lots of boys. She gets detention every Saterday . Shes not smart but shes great in fighting. The only boys she attracts in the Xavier Institute are Kurt ((Nightcrawler) and Evan (Spyke).)

Chapter 1

One day, after a hard day in the danger room, Rogue and Remy where sharing a smoothie. Kurt poofed up at the table. " I'm gonna ask Echo out." He said. Rogue said, " Like that's going to happen. Just one question might mix her emotions." She and Remy started laughing. " Why would her-? " Kurt started. " Don't ask." Said Rogue cutting him off. " She'll just get more confused!" Rogue and Remy burst out into laughter. " Whatever" said Kurt walking away. When Kurt left, Remy and Rogue nearly cried and peed from laughing.

When Kurt approached Echo, he saw her tearing her math papers up and throwing them in the trash. " HEY ECHO!" yelled Kurt. Echo yelped and her math papers fell to the floor. "Yes Kurt" she said in a sweet voice yet a menacing face that totally said, " Im gonna kill you". Staring at him, her bright green eyes flashing in anger. " Uhh….. do you want to go to the park with me Friday. I- If you don't have plans of course" he stammered. As he dared to open his eyes to see what she was doing, she simply said, " k." She walked away leaving the papers on the floor for the janitor to pick up. Unfortanutly, Amanda was eaves dropping from outside the window. She knew exactly how to ruin a blue boys date.

Chapter 2

That Saterday , Echo bought tuns of stuff to go on her date. As Echo left the mansion, everyone stared after her. "Who is that?" asked Logan. "I dunno" said Remy wisteling. Rogue punched him in the arm using her super strength.

Chapter 3

Echo was walking down the late night streets. She was going to the park to meet her date. When she got there she saw Kurt making out with Amanda. She felt warm tears fall down her cheeks. She started to cry. _ How could he do that to me? _Echo thought. _I thought he cared for me, he loved me. Its all just a trick, he cant. He wouldn't._ Echo ran. She would run far from this wreched place. "Wait!" yelled Kurt. He disappeared. Amanda stood there and smiled.

Echo stopped for a second to take her shoes off. After she took both highheels off, she kept on running. Kurt popped up in front of her. "Wait-" he was cut off as Echo yelped in surprise. Again. She accidentally slugged him in the face with her shoes. Ouch. She cupped her hand over her mouth after realizing what she did. _Oh My Gosh, did I just do what I think I did? Well, Nightcrawler you totally deserved that. _ She hopped over him and kept on running.

She stopped outside of the mansion wondering if she should go back to her nice cozy home. All her friends were there. Couldn't she just go home and forget this ever happened? _No. Run away Echo. My friends may be there to support me, but I don't want to see that horrible brute in my life. Never again. Go far away from here. The wilderness should be better than here. Goodbye home. _Echo walked away from the mansion, crying. How bad could it be, right?

Chapter 4

The thunder started rolling and lightining flashed as Echo walked down the road. It had been four weeks since she ran away. She had stolen some clothes food and water from the store. She was upset. Far worse than she had ever been. She sat down and thought about what Kurt had done to her. _No one does anything bad to Echo Summers and gets away with it._ She thought. She got up and started heading down the road. Hours later, there was a rusteling in the bush. Rain started pouring and lightning cracked when thunder roared. A man jumped out of the bush and attacked Echo.

Chapter 5

Echo collapsed at the weight of the man that was thrown on top of her. "Give me your stuff" the man barked at her. Echo was still upset. Really upset. And no one wins a fight with Echo Summers when shes mad. An angry glimmer sparked in her bright green eyes. Echo used all her might and managed to throw the man off her. He was wearing a face mask that conceled his identity. He had large mucels, but Echo didn't care. " I said give me your money" the man repeated harshely. "Come take it from me" Echo challenged. The man ran towards her. Quickly she studied his movements. When he exhaled, she slid under him and tripped him. She grabbed his arm, and bent it over his foot. Taking his belt off, she tied it around his arms and legs rapping him up, like a lassoed lamb. "Remember." She said. "Don't mess with a mutant." She thought to herself. _Do I really want to be a mutant? Or an X-Man? _She kicked the guy and ran off yelling, " Try taking my stuff now!" _I don't belong on the street. I belong back at the Xavier Institute. For I am an X-Man._

Chapter 6

Echo walked without stopping or sleeping for four days. She saw the familiar gates of her home. Surprisingly she started walking faster. She typed in her name into the secuirity pad, hoping that they hadn't deleted her file from cerribro. Thankfully it worked. They gates opened wide and she dragged herself in side.

Chapter 7

_Finally home._ Echo thought. The mansions glass doors broke when Echo kicked them. She walked inside. "Echo!" everyone yelled. They got up from what they where doing and hugged her. " NNNOOOO!" yelled Echo irattably. "What?" said Rogue. "I don't enjoy any kind of love. Now Im going upstairs to take a very long nap. I have not slept for four days strait and nothing is going to stop me now." She walked towards the stairs, but once her toe hit the steps, she fell. "Echo?" asked Scott. Echo didn't respond. The only thing that came from her was a long deep snore.


End file.
